Electronic devices such as computers, cellphones, and portable media devices are often manufactured to exhibit desired cosmetic characteristics. In addition, such devices are manufactured with minimum structural requirements. It is desirable for certain materials used in such devices to exhibit sufficient structural integrity and cosmetic appeal. However, these two qualities can oppose each other depending on the material used. For example, a material may be aesthetically pleasing, but lack the desired structural properties, or alternatively, the material may be structurally sound, but does not exhibit desired cosmetics.